villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cheryl Williams
Cheryl Williams was Ash´s Sister and one of the girls who is possessed by Demons. At first, she is supposed to be a main character until she was possessed by The Evil Force. She is considered as the main antagonist of the first film due to her being the first possessed, having more screentime than the rest of the demon possessed teens, and the fact that she didn't die until the end. She is portrayed by Ellen Sandweiss. Biography Cheryl was Ash's sister and his only known close relative that was possessed by the demon. She was the odd girl of the group. She was a Michigan State student and was into art and drawing. She was the first to notice something wasn't right at the cabin. She tried to get the others to listen but they didn't. When she went outside at night to investigate noises, the possessed trees of the forest raped her. She managed to break free and run back to the cabin. She demanded that Ash drove her into town but both found that the bridge has been damaged and turned into the shape of a skeletal hand, forcing them to return to the cabin. Shortly afterwards, she became possessed by a demon. She attacked Ash and others, manage to seriously injure and incapacitate Linda by stabbing her on the side of her foot with a pencil. As she attempted to kill her brother, she was locked in the cellar by Scotty and remained there for the majority of the film, where it was seen that her appearance has worsened by Evil Force that summoned Deadites for help and commanded them to possess others. After the possessed Linda was killed, Cheryl finally broke out of the cellar. Ash shot her with a single shot shotgun but it didn't kill her. After Ash got back from the cellar, she attacked him through the door and got shot in the face. That still didn't kill her and she attempted to break into the cabin. Ash managed to block the door but Scotty became possessed by a demon as well and attacked Ash. While Ash was dealing with the demonically possessed Scotty, Cheryl managed to get inside and attacked Ash with a fireplace poker, while the newly dead and possessed Scotty held him by the leg, until Ash threw the Necronomicon Ex-Mortis into the fireplace. As the book burned, her possessed body began decomposing at a rapid rate along with Scotty's. She and the demons inside her were seemingly destroyed. Trivia *Cheryl makes a voice cameo in Evil Dead, the 2013 remake/loose continuation of ''The Evil Dead '' *Cheryl's character is referenced heavily in ''Evil Dead ''by Mia. *While Cheryl herself is a good person, her possessed self is the film's main antagonist, being the first and most scariest of the Deadites. Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Demon Category:Deceased Category:Villainesses Category:Related to Hero Category:Undead Villains Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortals Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Villain Category:Siblings Category:Homicidal